


Blessed Existence

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Kamila's request is simple: stay up late with them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Blessed Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober prompt "Whispers".

Kamila came padding downstairs, already in her pajamas and slippers. "Can I stay up with you?" she asked of the occupants of the couch, who were all comfortably seated underneath the blanket in front of the television.

"Hmm. What do you think?" Jowd glanced at Alma. Receiving a nod in response, he patted the empty space on the couch. "Go ahead."

Kamila's face brightened. "Yay!" She clambered onto the sofa, pulling the edge of the blanket over her as she snuggled up against her father, who slipped an arm around her. Sissel hopped up and curled into a ball on her lap. "What are you watching?"

"Ahh, you're in luck. We've just started watchin' a movie. Good old romaaantic feel good comedy, with an ending that makes me tear up every time. Nothin' like it, baby."

"And completely suitable for children," Alma added.

"Yes, of course. Veeery important."

"It's a really good movie," said Jowd. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"Mmhmm." Kamila wriggled around a little until she was completely comfortable, turning her attention to the television.

Everyone quietly watched, comfortable in each other's arms, basking in contentment beneath the blanket. When the credits rolled up the screen, Cabanela was sniffling and wiping his eyes. "Gets me every tiiime, baby."

"Completely understandable." Alma patted his shoulder, gazing at him with a soft smile. "It really tugs on your heartstrings."

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Jowd asked, turning his attention to Kamila. "Oh."

"Hm?" Alma and Cabanela spoke in unison.

Putting a finger to his lips, Jowd spoke in a whisper. "She's fallen asleep."

Peering around Jowd, they saw Kamila with her eyes closed, relaxed and smiling softly in the crook of Jowd's arm.

"Oh my." Alma put her fingers to her lips, keeping her voice down. "I wonder when she nodded off."

Turning his gaze on the cat, Jowd spoke after a moment. "I have it on good authority that she closed her eyes just a minute or so ago. Looks like she was holding on until the very end."

"A commendable effort," murmured Cabanela. "You've done well, baby."

"Right. Guess we're turning in for the night." Alma lifted the remote and switched off the television. The adults rose from the couch and Sissel hopped down.

"Up we go," Jowd said, gently lifting Kamila up in his arms. She didn't so much as stir, remaining sound asleep with a look of utter contentment that made him smile to see. 

Everyone trailed upstairs. Jowd carried Kamila into her room, followed by Alma and Cabanela, and laid her down. They all stood together by the bed, taking a moment to gaze down at her as she slept. Sissel came over to her side and curled up. 

"She looks so peaceful," Alma whispered.

"Yes, she does." Jowd spoke in a soft tone, eyes misty, a smile on his face..

Cabanela put his arms around Alma and Jowd's shoulders. "You two brought such a looovely little girl into this world."

"Yes." Alma's smile widened. She glanced at Jowd. "We did, didn't we?"

"Mmm." Jowd leaned over, planting a kiss on Kamila's forehead, smoothing back her hair. "Goodnight, Kamila."

Alma and Cabanela moved in to plant kisses on the sleeping little girl's forehead as well. They all then quietly made their exit. 

Out went the light and Kamila was left with the kitten at her side, continuing to linger in her deep and peaceful slumber.


End file.
